


My Bad

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: spanking_world, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has proof that drinking is bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bad

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** My Bad  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate SG-1  
>  **Pairing:** Jack/Sam  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Sam has proof that drinking is bad.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

Sam sat down on the edge of the chair and jumped back up. _Why was she so sore?_ She couldn’t clearly remember what had happened last night. _Oh dear God!_ Did she really get naked and bend over in front of Jack asking him to spank her? 

She wasn’t aware she had spoken out loud until he answered. “Oh yes. You did.”

“But, Jack, how could you? I was drunk! I would never have done it otherwise.” That was her story and she was sticking to it.

A sheepish grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. “Oops, my bad.”


End file.
